I'll Wait Up For You
by Chione of the Nile
Summary: She always has nightmares when she sleeps without him. GRS, post Happenstance.


_I'll Wait Up For You_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**By - Chione**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Spoilers - Happenstance**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N – The ending of happenstance bugged the heck out of me, it was a cute line by Sara, but I didn't like the look on Grissom's face, so this is my explanation as to why he looked after her like that. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Summary – She always has nightmares when she sleeps without him. GRS, post Happenstance.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Rating – Teen**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

**-**

_I won't leave you all alone _

_I'll be there for you_

_In your darkest hour  
-_

When Grissom walked in the door to the house he and Sara said, he could tell that she had stayed true to her word. There were no lights on, except for the hall lights, and the house was silent. In any other relationship, he would have wondered if she had left, but not with Sara, he could tell that she was in the house. It was almost like a presence, it warmed him; let him know that it was alright.

Turning on the kitchen light, he placed his briefcase on the table, smiling at the sight of her purse beside it. He loaded up the dish washer as silently as he could, knowing what a light sleeper she was. With the last of the dishes loaded, and the machine running quietly, he made his way up the stairs, unbuttoning his shirt as he went.

Walking into their room, his heart warmed when he saw her sprawled out on the bed, her pale limbs a contrast to the dark green sheets, and the colourful duvet. It was obvious that she was used to sleeping alone, just as he was, but he knew that when he got in the bed, she would immediately cuddle up to him. That was something about Sara that he ha never suspected, she was an extremely aggressive cuddler.

As he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, he winced when he heard her moan in her sleep. He closed the door before turning in the bathroom light, hoping that she was just stretching, not waking up. And certainly not having another nightmare.

He loved sleeping with her, but he couldn't stand hearing her scream at some tormentor unknown to him, it seemed as though her nightmares would plague her at least three times a week, sometimes more. That was too many. He told her, trying to convince her to talk to him about them. But Sara simply smiled a tiered smile at him, before hugging him tightly, and telling him that they were already better.

But she always had then when she went to sleep without him. Never fail, if he came home later then her and she was already asleep, he would be woken up by flailing limbs, and her heart wrenching cries. When she had come into his office earlier, it had been the highlight of his day, err night. Who was he kidding; the highlights of his life all involved her. And all of the highlights to come would to.

Spitting out the last of the toothpaste, he winced as he heard her cry out, so much for just stretching. Stripping down to his boxers as fast as he could, he walked quickly back into the bedroom, biting his lower lip when he saw the distressed look on her beautiful face. Crawling into the queen sized bed carefully, he stroked her arms gently, trying to offer comfort without waking her up.

Too late.

"Griss?" She called, in a high pitched scared voice that he despised to hear.

"I'm right here baby." He said, pulling her into his arms. "And I always will be."

"Promise?" She said, showing a vulnerable side that he only saw after a particularly bad nightmare.

"I promise." He said, stoking her face with the tips of his fingers, leaving a tingling sensation on her flushed cheeks. She sighed, nestling down into his arms.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked a few minutes later, asking what he always asked after a nightmare. He expected her usual answer,_ 'no, having you here is enough'_ and was surprised when she started talking.

"I keep seeing her, afterwards, the knife dropped from her hand, just staring at me." She drew in a shuddering sob, burrowing even deeper into Grissom's chest.

"The way that she looked at me when I called the police, it was as though I had betrayed her. As though it was all my fault. And I can't help but believe her!"

"Honey, it wasn't your fault." He said, tilting her head up to look him in the eye, cradling her head in his large palm. "You did the right thing, you know that right?" He asked, looking at her tearstained face.

"I do, but the way she looked at me, especially when the cops were leading away, you know what she said to me? That she would get me next, that I was just as bed as he was." She said, finally breaking down completely. She clutched to Grissom tightly, as though he was her last lifeline.

"Sara." He said, pulling her close. "You are nothing like him. You are an amazing person that makes everyday brighter. You can tell me anything at all, and I promise that I will stay with you. I believe in you, and I'll be there for you, no matter what comes your way. I will never leave."

"Thank you.' She sobbed, clutching to him. "Oh God, I love you so much, so very much."

He had tears in his eyes know. He couldn't even start to comprehend what she had gone through, was still going though. But was going to do everything in his power to make her believe in herself, and believe in him.

"I love you too."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

**A/N – THANK YOU SO SO SO VERY MUCH FOR READING! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Chione **


End file.
